Twins
by TA Maxwell
Summary: Original Character fic. Many may know the reason Tasuki hates women is because he had 5 sisters. But what if he had a 6th sister,a twin? Meet Keto, a girl who is just that, and who would go anywhere with him if he and Kouji would let her (Revised version)
1. Prologue: How it began...

TA: This is the revised version of this fic. After I started it, I've decided to change it in some ways, so I redid the whole chapter one. Chapter 2 going up for revision soon! I own Keto (pronounced Kay-toe.) Watase-san owns Kouji, Genrou, and all the others (lucky woman)  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Twins  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Genrou leaned against the wall by his window, counting down the seconds. The bird had done his thing about a minute ago and all he had to do was wait.  
  
"Five, four, three, two, one…"  
  
A scream echoed through the house. Genrou grinned as he heard running footsteps and his door slammed open. In the doorway stood Kaiya, his twin sister. Her hair was cut in the same style as his own, but just a bit shorter.  
  
"Genrou, what the fuck is the point of the hack-job?!" she angrily pointed at her hair. Up until that morning it had been long and, in her opinion, beautiful. Now the majority of it all rested on her bed. Genrou grinned.  
  
"Thought you'd want to be comin along, sis." Genrou smirked.  
  
"Comin along? Fer what?" Kaiya's eyes narrowed at her brother.  
  
"Well, ya kept me n Kouji up half the night hollering at me fer leavin ya alone here. So you comin er what?"  
  
Kaiya sighed.  
  
"You are so gonna fuckin regret the hack job, Genrou…" Kaiya muttered. "Ya got any clothes I could borrow? Ma threw all mine away."  
  
Kouji bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Kaiya glared at him.  
  
"All my guy clothes ya idiot."  
  
"Sorry…mmph…"  
  
Genrou smirked as he handed her a pair of his pants and a loose- fitting shirt. She snatched them from him and left the room to change. Kouji finally burst out laughing.  
  
"Genrou, ya think it's a good idea…t-ta bring her along?"  
  
"I ain't invoking the wrath of the fuckin devil…" Genrou muttered as Kaiya finally returned.  
  
"Woulda been nice to have a fuckin warning…" Kaiya growled, following them out of the house. Genrou smirked.  
  
"You'd never have agreed. Besides, you're gonna need ta look like a man if ya wanna join with us."  
  
"Which also requires a name change…" Kouji grinned.  
  
"Aw hell Bro…"  
  
Kaiya had a worse tongue than her brother when it came to most situations.  
  
"Don't gimme any shit Kaiya. You comin or not? Cuz if not…"  
  
"Yeah, yeah…"  
  
"How's Keto sound?"  
  
Genrou and Kaiya blinked at Kouji.  
  
"Fer what?"  
  
"Yer new name, kid. Boss might give ya a different one, but you'll need a guy's name fer the camp until then."  
  
"But Keto?! Sounds like a…a vegetable er somethin."  
  
"HAH! Keto potato!" Genrou soon regretted that as Kaiya slugged him, right in the gut.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
After "Keto" as she was then called was accepted as bandits of Mt. Reikaku, things went fine. Only Kouji and Genrou knew that she was a girl. The boss had taken a liking to the other twin because of her mischievous nature. A day rarely went by without seeing Keto and Genrou in some sort of fight. The money was always on Keto too. She knew all her brother's tricks, and no matter how fast he moved (which was very fast at times) she always beat him to the punch. Eventually, the bets turned into how long it would take Keto to kick Genrou's ass. At least there were chances with that one. Until one day, when the boss struck ill.  
  
"I'm going!" Genrou growled in the doorway. "If I've got a chance of getting down the mountain an getting somethin to help the boss I'm gonna fuckin take that chance!"  
  
"Genrou!" Kouji rested a firm hand on Keto's shoulder.  
  
"Let him go…" Kouji whispered as Keto looked up at him painfully. "You can't go everywhere with him, and one of you needs to stay here…just in case."  
  
"But…but…"  
  
Kouji smirked.  
  
"There. Temptation gone."  
  
Keto blinked and looked back to the doorway. Genrou was gone, already on his way down the mountain.  
  
"KOUJI!"  
  
Kouji grinned innocently.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
With Genrou gone and the boss on his deathbed, time passed all too slowly for Keto. That is, until the day after Genrou left, when Kouji came running up to Keto when the sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon.  
  
"ACK! K-Kouji!!" Keto shot deathglares at him as he threw her door open and she pulled her covers up. Kouji was barely able to hold back a nosebleed.  
  
"S-sorry!!! The boss wants to see you!! He's on his way out if ya get me…" Kouji was already holding his nose.  
  
"Alright." There was silence for a moment. "Well ya gonna get out or you gonna watch me get fuckin dressed?!"  
  
"Oh! Right!" Kouji waltzed out of the room still holding his nose to prevent a nosebleed. He couldn't help it though, when Keto's door slammed open into his face and the girl bolted for the boss's room. He groaned, then took off after her. When he finally reached the boss's room, Keto was already there, kneeling by his side.  
  
"Thanks Kouji. Look, little fox…" That was the boss's nickname for Keto. "You know I like you and your brother. When he gets back, I want you two and Kouji to take over for me."  
  
"All three of us, boss?" Kouji's eyes widened.  
  
"It ain't nearly enough to fill his shoes…" Keto hissed, jabbing Kouji in the stomach.  
  
"Urk…lay off Kay! Ya already broke my nose this mornin!"  
  
A soft chuckle came from the boss as he smiled at the two.  
  
"You'll be fine. And let Genrou have the tessen when he gets back. Tell him…I said…good…bye…"  
  
With that, the boss closed his eyes, and departed their world. The two were silent for a moment before looking at each other and simultaneously saying, "Alright, who's tellin' the others?"  
  
Later that day a coffin was prepared and the boss was entombed a bit down the mountain.  
  
"Genrou needs to hurry back…" Keto sighed, looking back at the tomb. Kouji looked around at the group of mourning bandits.  
  
"Where's Eiken?"  
  
Keto's eyes scanned the group for the greedy slob of a bandit.  
  
"Hell no…" she muttered, then took off for the hideout. Her feet carried her to the boss's room and skid to a stop. There stood Eiken, holding a fan in his hands, the boss's prize possession, the tessen.  
  
"Drop it Eiken…" she whispered dangerously. The overweight bandit looked over at the smaller one.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I should, and give me another good reason why I shouldn't use it on you…" Keto's eyes widened. With a special phrase that all the bandits had heard used, the fan could shoot fire.  
  
"You wouldn't dare…" her eyes narrowed at him. He smirked.  
  
"You're going to argue with your new boss?"  
  
"You're not the fuckin boss…"  
  
"You say I'm not. This…" he hit the fan in his hand, "says I am."  
  
Keto's teeth gritted together in anger.  
  
"You fuckin bastard!" she dove at his throat. Eiken had anticipated this and swung his large hand at her. She went flying in the other direction and slammed against the wall. A horrifying crack was heard as she hit it, and the girl slumped towards the ground limply. Kouji stopped in the doorway to see her glaring up at Eiken from her place on the floor, clutching her arm. Blood was seeping through her fingers and down her hand. Kouji dashed over to her, ignoring Eiken and his fan. Eiken smiled evilly and walked out the door. From where they were, the two could hear him announcing that he was the new leader, and anyone who disagreed would be hurt. Kouji shook his head.  
  
"That bastard…I'll go get you some bandages…didn't your brother steal some that were saturated in some sort of healing thing?"  
  
"Yeah, they're in our room…" she cringed again.  
  
"I'll go get 'em."  
  
With that, Kouji got to his feet and ran out. Keto sighed, and a tear came to her eye.  
  
"Come back soon Genrou…we need you…"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Days passed, and there was still no sign of Genrou anywhere. Eiken had situated himself quite comfortably in the boss's chamber. The rules had been changed to suit his greedy wants, and nobody dared argue with him. Tolls were stiffer for those wishing to travel across the mountain, and women were taken hostage for selling or Eiken. Kouji had found the bandages, and sure enough Keto's arm was healed within the day. About a month after the boss had died, Keto and Kouji were patrolling when an old man approached them.  
  
"You're on bandit land, ya know that old man?" Kouji stepped in his way.  
  
"I am aware of this. I'm looking for a young man by the man of Keto. Do you know him?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm Keto," she stepped over to them. "Whatcha want with me?"  
  
"Your brother sent me…"  
  
Keto and Kouji were silent as his words sunk in.  
  
"What is it?? Is everything alright? He's not hurt is he? Anyone in the family?"  
  
The old man chuckled.  
  
"It seems the bandit has a soft spot. No, everything's fine. He wanted me to say he'd be coming back soon, his business was almost done."  
  
"Alright…that it?" Keto couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief.  
  
"Not quite. You see, I am also a seer. Your brother tells me Mystical arts entertain you, young ones." Keto grinned.  
  
"Oh yeah!" Kouji rolled his eyes.  
  
"You hit his other soft spot old man."  
  
"I'll hit yer soft spot…" Keto muttered, rolling her hand into a fist. Kouji cautiously backed away. The seer turned to him.  
  
"Your friend gave me a small sum to deliver his message, and I agreed to a free seeing for one of you as well."  
  
"I love my brother…you wanna go Kouji?"  
  
"Nah, you go. That okay with you, Kouji? Yeah, fine with me."  
  
"Kouji!!"  
  
The bandit knew that drove Keto crazy.  
  
"Alright, give me your hand."  
  
Keto hesitated for a moment before putting her hand in the man's palm. The withered hand closed around the younger one, and judging by the look on Keto's face, it wasn't a light grip either.  
  
"Shit, old man's got a strong hand…"  
  
Kouji chuckled to himself.  
  
"Let's see now…your brother will indeed be back soon, but I see the two of you waving him away again," the old man spoke to Keto and Kouji while reading Keto's fortune. Then he chuckled. "I see there is more to you than meets the eye, young lady." Keto's eyes widened before a smirk tripped across her face.  
  
"Yer good. Should I ask how you can tell?"  
  
"I'll leave that for the two of you to find out. However, let me just say I see you and a man with a scar……together…yes, that's a good term." Both Kouji and Keto sweatdropped.  
  
"I'm gonna be sick…" Keto clenched her eyes shut.  
  
"Well, I'll traumatize you two no further! Good day!" With that, the man simply vanished. Kouji sniggered.  
  
"Sounds like someone's gonna have more than one adventure," he smirked.  
  
"Aw, shattap…" Keto glared at him. "Long as it ain't you."  
  
"Old man said it was someone with a scar," Kouji motioned to his own. "And he didn't say anything about it being ugly."  
  
"Yer ugly without it," Keto smirked.  
  
Kouji paused as Keto began heading back for the hideout.  
  
"Ooh, that stung. Didn't that sting Kouji? Yes it did, Kouji."  
  
"KOUJI!!" 


	2. A Bandit's Heart

TA: Whee!! I finally got off my lazy butt and did chapter two again! Now We're back to where we left off!! Or at least you will be at the end…

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twins

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next week…

"They caught what?!" Keto shrieked. The actions of the bandits never stopped surprising her.

"Three women, teens like us, just came up to the base of the mountain and got themselves caught. Eiken wants one of 'em for…uh…you can guess…"

"That bastard, still can't get his mind off of food and women."

"Thank Suzaku he don't know 'bout you."

"Trust me, I do…daily. Lead the way. I ain't arguin' with Eiken again. My arm just got better."

"Yeah, yeah, we all know."

Kouji led her and a few others to the room where the three hostages were. It took her one moment to look at them before grabbing Kouji's arm and pulling him out of the room.

"He wants a girl, take the brunette. We got some blind folks around 'ere."

"Why's that?"

"The other two're your type."

"My type?!"

"Yeah, nuthin up there, ya know?"

"The chest?"

"The head."

"Aw, why're ya always insultin' me?!"

"Cuz Genrou ain't around fer me ta bug."

"I'm the boss here, so you'll do what I say–"

"I'M the priestess, and you'll do what I say!!"

Keto and Kouji both turned their heads to look inside. The brunette was latched onto one of the bandit's sleeves, that is until it tore.

"Whatsamatter, can't you guys handle a little girl?" Kouji smirked, grabbing the brunette by the chains she was tied with. "Boss wants one of 'em for himself. You're a pretty fiery one, so I guess you'll be it."

Keto bit her tongue to stop the string of curses towards Eiken that was sure to come.

"Miaka!" the brown haired man-who-looked-remarkably-like-a-woman called out. Miaka, the girl Kouji had pulled off the other bandit, hopped over to them and began whispering.

"Whaddaya think they're talkin about?" Keto whispered.

"No idea…C'mon! No time to chat!" Kouji grabbed Miaka by the back of her clothes and pulled her out of the room. "Let's go Keto."

"Comin'."

There were some moments of silence as Kouji, Keto, and two other bandits led Miaka towards the boss's room. Finally Keto rested a hand on Miaka's shoulder.

"I pity ya, kid. Eiken's face ain't very pleasin. But be strong."

The girl was clueless. Kouji shook his head. "Here." He cleared his throat. Keto covered her ears.

"Knock knock! Who's there? It's Kouji, bringing the dame the boss asked for! Kouji! Oh, come on in! Thank you!" Kouji pushed the door open as Miaka sweatdropped and Keto uncovered her ears.

"This one fer me, Kouji?" Eiken sat on the chair that had been the boss's favorite before he died. Now it was stained from wine, which Eiken had his hands on as he sat there. The sight made Keto's blood boil. It should have been her. It should have been Genrou. Not that fat pig. 

"I approve!" Eiken had given Miaka the mental "going over." Kouji gave Keto a soft tug on her arm. 

"Let's get going Keto…"

Shooting a last glare at Eiken, Keto, Kouji, and the bandits left the room, Miaka wide eyed behind the doors.

"HEY! You can't leave me in here…with…him…HEY!!"

The two bandits quickly dashed off towards the dining hall, leaving the other two standing there. Keto didn't move, but stood with her fist clenched and eyes towards the ground, muttering curses towards Eiken. 

"Keto?"

"It's not fair Kouji…" he could see a single tear falling down her cheek. "It should have been Genrou. Genrou wouldn't let this be happening. He'd do something to end it here…He'd have already ended it. He should be the leader! Not Eiken!"

Kouji rested his hands on her shoulders forcefully. 

"Kaiya, listen to me!" Whenever Kouji took the chance of using her real name at the hideout, she knew it was serious. "You're Genrou's twin! If Genrou can do it, so can you!!"

"He and I aren't the same!"

"Ta hell you aren't."

"Kouji, Genrou's a warrior of Suzaku. He's got powers I'll never have and you know it. Everything I can do I've learned from him. He's stronger than me, faster than me…I ain't gonna say smarter than me because I know that's one of the things I'm better at," she forced a choked laugh. "Maybe he alone can't beat Eiken either…We need him back. Both of us know how much better we three are as a team than alone or two and one. The boss knew it too. We were all supposed to find some way to fill his shoes, right? Together."

Tears were flowing freely down her face now, and the shrieks from Miaka echoed in their ears. Kouji sighed and removed his hands. 

"You're right. I hate to say it, but it's true. We need Genrou back. I miss him too, as much as you do. But remember what the old man said. He's coming soon! And then things can change…"

"But it's going to be too late for Miaka!"

There was a pause as realization set in.

"You're worried about that kid?"

"S-so what if I am? She's here for Genrou, I know it. She said she was a priestess, right? The priestess of Suzaku, the divine woman who came from another world to save us in our time of need. The boss told us that. You saw her clothes. You heard her say she was a priestess. I think…I think she's here for Genrou…"

"And what do you think about that?"

Keto's lip trembled with her tears.

"I don't know…I just….don't…."

"Kaiya…" Kouji tried to think of something to say. Genrou's twin never cried. "Go lie down. Calm down and rest. If it helps, I'll go get her friends. If you're right, and I'm right, her friends will also be warriors, like Genrou. Maybe they can save her with their powers."

Keto forced a small smile, sniffed and wiped her eye.

"Thanks Kouji." 

She ran off towards her room without another word. Pushing the door open, she could see the sun setting through the window of the room she and Genrou had shared only a month earlier before he took off. His bed was still as messy and untouched as it had been when he left. Keto would have made it for him, but she wanted something to help remember him…in case…in case…The sun was setting quickly now, barely peeking above the horizon. A smile touched her mouth as she remembered when Genrou and she were just little kids. They had always played together like twins were supposed to…and played tricks on their parents and sisters, just being evil little brats. Once, the first time they had managed to climb a tree (and got stuck) Genrou had pointed to the setting sun.

_I'm gonna travel someday. All the way to where the sun sets._ A little Genrou said proudly. Little Kaiya smirked.

_Yeah, but then whatcha gonna do?_

_I dunno. Maybe I can have a race against it_.

_Shun'u?_

_Yeah?_

_You're an idiot_.

_Hey_!

_If you're gonna visit the sun, yer gonna get really hot_!

_So?_

_…….I'm goin with you._

_Says who?_

_Says me. I dun wanna stay here and learn to be a "girl." I'll go anywhere you go. I'll follow you all the way to the sun and there's nothing you're gonna do about it_.

Keto laughed lightly, remembering this. Up until now she had kept her word…until he ran away without telling her to join the bandits. And now this. 

"Genrou…why can't you understand you mean the world to me? I don't know what I'd do if I lost you…" she whispered, realizing the sun had finally vanished. Behind her, she heard footsteps, someone running, outside. Her door was flung open to reveal Kouji, breathing hard.

"He's back!! Genrou! At the house!!"

Keto's eyes opened wide and without either having to say anything, they took off for the hideout at the top of the mountain that Keto, Kouji, and Genrou called their own. 

At the hideout, Keto paused and closed her eyes. She could hear voices inside, Genrou's voice. And…Miaka's?

"Kouji?" Keto blinked. "Did…Genrou…?"

Kouji smirked and cleared his throat.

"Don't even–"

"Knock knock! Who's there? Kouji, Genrou's buddy that's who! Oh Kouji! C'mon in! Thank you!" Kouji opened the door to Keto's glare, then blinked. Keto was no longer there.

"DAMN IT GENROU I'VE GOT HALF A MIND TO BASH YOUR HEAD IN!!" Keto was already up in her brother's face.

Kouji sighed.

"It's a soap opera with the same faces…" a voice came from behind Genrou. While Kouji and Keto's fanged twin started their infamous friendship dance, Keto plopped down next to Miaka.

"You ain't seen nothin til you seen those two…"

"Seems like it…" Miaka blinked.

"Eiken didn't get you, did he?"

"N-no."

Kouji ended the dance and peered around Genrou, flashing a grin at them.

"I said I was gonna get 'er friends, but they got me first."

"What's the deal with Eiken anyway?" Genrou's eyes narrowed. "What was he doin in the boss's room?"

"You tell him," Kouji and Keto said at the same time. For a moment they stared into each others eyes. Kouji blinked.

"Hah! You lose! You tell," Keto laughed.

"Damn it. I hate staring contests with you…" Kouji muttered, then sighed. "Genrou, the boss didn't make it after you left. He told us, us being me n Keto, just before he died that he wanted the three of us to work out which of us would be the leader. I think he wanted the two of you more than me though. He always liked you two better."

"When we buried the boss, Eiken stole the fan. Everyone hates 'im, but everyone's afraid of him. So we all just do what he says and no one fights him."

"Why not?!" Genrou yelled.

"They're too afraid…after he broke Keto's arm."

Genrou turned his head to look confirmingly (it's not a word, but I like it and it makes sense) at Keto. She nodded, and said nothing. Miaka was looking at the ground in contemplation. Then she slammed her hand into the palm of another.

"Alright then!"

"Huh?" All three bandits looked at the brown-haired hostage.

"Genrou! Kouji! Keto! I'll help you get your fan back and get you back as the boss, and you will help me find Tasuki!"

"Hey, hold on!" Genrou shouted.

"No need to thank me! Let's get going!" Miaka ran cheerfully out the door.

"Genrou?" Kouji asked.

"Yeah?"

"You pick some weird hostages…"

"Thanks a LOT Kouji…" 

~~~~~~

"You're not going…" Keto whispered to Genrou as they headed down the mountain

"Going where?"

"With her….to be a Suzaku seishi…"

"But sis, if they're looking for me, they need me."

"And I need you!" Keto blocked her brother's way. Genrou looked confused. "Genrou, I promised you I'd follow you to the end of the world, remember! All the way to wear the sun sets! If this works…and you leave me again…I want to know that you'll be coming back!"

"Well what the hell could I say when she asks me where Tasuki is?"

"Tell her Tasuki was the boss's name. Tell her he ran away! Just tell her anything, and stay here." Tears were forming in Keto's eyes as she looked up at her brother. Careful not to use the fangs, he bit his lip.

"Alright. I'll stay." 

With an ecstatic shout, Keto shot at Genrou and tackled him.

"Kaito! Genrou! You two comin'?!"

"Yeah!" the twins shouted simultaneously and ran down to where Kouji and Miaka were waiting. 

"Oh, by the way, Keto, I gotcha somethin while I was gone," Genrou grinned, holding out a small package of cards.

"What're these?" Keto's eyebrow shot up at the package.

"Got 'em from a magician. They're an enchantment. Whatever ya write on 'em, the card'll turn into it. I'm usin' some for wolves. 'S how I got away from the others back at the hide-OUT!!!" Genrou shouted as Keto violently pulled him back. "What the hell?! Keto?!…geep…" Genrou squeaked as the tip of a sword appeared where he had stood moments earlier. Rather, it became entangled in his necklace, and Hotohori appeared.

"Where's Miaka?" he hissed. Keto, sweatdropping, thumbed at the overly-genki girl.

"Wouldja mind calling off yer purple haired friend? Kouji doesn't usually like being strangled." 

"Hi Hotohori!" Miaka shouted. Keto, Kouji, and Genrou slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Not so loud…" Keto hissed.

~~~~~~

As Miaka explained everything to Nuriko and Hotohori, Keto, Kouji and Genrou hunted down a way inside the hideout.

"Must tell these guys to increase security…" Keto whispered.

"Miaka, are you sure it's safe to help them?" Hotohori asked skeptically. Miaka nodded.

"If we help Genrou get his fan back, then he can help us find Tasuki!"

Kouji and Keto shot a glance at Genrou as she spoke the name, but there wasn't enough time for anything else to be said. Hotohori's scream hit their ears.

"It's you!" another voice said overly happily. The three looked over towards the man. A bandit had attached himself to Hotohori's waist and seemed to have bubbles floating around him.

"We found them!" 

The three bandits blinked as the others appeared in front of them, Eiken included. 

Genrou smirked. "I'll take care of this…Canine demons come!" Genrou threw some of the cards he had given Keto at the group of bandits. With numerous pops of smoke, items of food plopped on the ground.

"Attack of the chocolate cake, Gen-chan?" Keto smirked. Genrou shot a glare at her. He hated that nickname and she knew it. But now was not the time for that. 

"What the hell?!" Kouji shoot staring at the food.

Miaka sat sheepishly by a wall.

"She got a hold of 'em didn't she?" Keto thumbed back at the girl.

"My…wolves…" Genrou's face fell more.

"Nothin' you can do now Genrou. Looks like you're unarmed," Eiken smirked. 

"Got a writing tool Genrou?" Keto whispered, taking out her own cards.

"Got the time?"

"Probly not…."

"Miaka!"

The twins' heads jerked up at the cry. Miaka was latched onto the fan.

"Give back the fan! It's not yours! Genrou's supposed to be the leader!"

The five watched, helpless, as Eiken got Miaka into a headlock.

"Try anything funny and your little friend gets it…" Eiken smirked. Keto's fist clenched.

"You bastard…" she and Genrou hissed together.

"You…" Miaka gasped. "All of you…how can you just stand around and listen to this guy?! Does your fear of a fan overcome your loyalties to your old boss?"

"You oughta be ashamed…" a new voice spoke. Keto glanced over her shoulder. A man stood in the shadows, a red symbol flaring on his forehead behind dark hair. He threw himself at Eiken, landing a punch across his cheek. Miaka fell to the ground and scrambled away as the man began kicking ass on anyone who attacked him. 

"Tamahome…" Miaka whispered.

"Sweet…" Keto whistled, promptly finding herself being whacked by her brother. "Whaaaat? I'd just like to take him on after this. You're just not a challenge…unless you've improved on your trip. By the way, I've got to hurt you later."

"WHAT?! What for?" Genrou pouted.

"Leaving without giving me a warning."

"…You don't play fair…"

"Bandits weren't meant to play fair."

"True."

Finally, the flurry of fists was over.

"Tamahome!" Miaka ran at the now still man.

"Miaka…" The man smiled, and promptly vanished just before Miaka reached him. A single card in which the word "Wolf" was marked on and "Tamahome" was written fell to the ground. Stunned, Miaka dropped to her knees, picked up the card, and wept.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

TA: well, hope you enjoyed this installment. I rather like Keto. Of course I rather like all my characters (even Jaden in DoS. Always need a good bad guy) So, ANYWAYYYY, review please, if you want this to continue. No reviews, no more continue. And I own no one but Keto.


End file.
